habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Study Hall
Link to Guild and Server!! Guild: https://habitica.com/groups/guild/fdd7f476-e431-4cb2-b263-c78e677ddee6 Server: https://discord.gg/cHBXEc5 (Please note, content of server ranges from PG to PG-13!) Purpose Welcome, traveler! We are a public Habitica guild for members of Study Hall, a Discord server dedicated to promoting good study and work habits. We run a number of challenges both through Habitica and the Discord server. We are not officially affiliated with the /r/GetStudying subreddit, but many of our members have come from that space. On the Discord server we have a dedicated channel to Habitica discussion and a number of us have formed parties together. In addition, we have many channels specific to certain fields of study and levels of schooling. We also offer voice chats where users can meet to have quiet studying sessions. We are hoping to build an active presence both on Habitica and the server. We think Habitica is a great place and are always happy to have more members using it! Our guild is small right now but we would love to see it grow. Rules As this is a public guild, please abide by the Community Guidelines in the Habitica guild. The content of the server ranges from PG to PG-13. In addition, we have several rules specific to our guild/server. Many of these rules are already listed in the Community Guidelines, but please be aware of additional rules that are listed. #Harassment and Intolerance - This server is a place for motivation, positivity, and encouragement. Do not harass, "vague" about, or call other users names. If a user asks you to cut something out, please listen to them. In a similar vein, racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia (and similar hatred of LGBT+ groups) will not be tolerated. The use of slurs in this chat will not be tolerated. If there is any question as to whether something is a slur, it is best to err on the side of caution. Furthermore, all of us have different studying habits, GPAs, and lifestyles. This is a judgment-free zone. All individuals are welcome here and should be treated accordingly! #Sensitive Topics - Please do not engage in arguments with other users. If something becomes heated, drop it or take it to DM. Arguments in the public chat do nothing but cause tension and stress between fellow users. This being said, do not bring up topics that are likely to cause arguments (aside from in the context of one's field of study). These include, but are not limited to: politics, religion, science ethics, etc. #Privacy - Users have a right to privacy. Please do not post the personal information (including real name, address, photos, social media accounts, etc.) of other users without their permission. #Voice Chatting (in Discord server) - General chit chat should be restricted to the General voice channel. The Study Group channels are intended for quiet group discussion. Please use your indoor voices and do not enter the Study Group channels if your mic is picking up loud background noise, music, etc. Challenges All users are encouraged to make or suggest challenges if they come up with an idea! Challenges can be run by any user, not just the guild leader. A Parting Statement We hope you find our community welcoming and helpful! Category:The Armory Category:Guilds